


Вороновиньетка с ФБ (2)

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madarao regrets he's not missing this scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вороновиньетка с ФБ (2)

– Однажды Мадарао утопил крокодила, – заговорщицким полушёпотом сообщает Токуса.  
Глаза апостола Аллена Уолкера – две плошки серого удивления.  
– Врёшь, – говорит апостол Уолкер и сверлит взглядом спину идущего впереди Мадарао. Тот делает вид, что его здесь нет, – похоже, в этом он достиг совершенства.  
– Ничуть не вру, – довольно лыбится Токуса, – могу поклясться на Библии. Мы ехали по реке на миссию – очень секретную, поэтому я не могу вам поведать подробности – и на Тэвак напал крокодил. А Мадарао схватил его за пасть и держал под водой, пока он не издох. Чуть нам всю лодку хвостом не размолотил!  
Токуса заливает – не хуже Лави. Мадарао всё ещё делает вид, что эта история к нему никак не относится. И оба его спутника – тоже.  
– Фига, – уважительно говорит Аллен. – Не знал, что у Мадарао есть хвост.  
У Мадарао дёргается плечо, Токуса с Алленом ржут совершенно недостойно воинов Божьих.  
– На меня как-то тоже крокодил напал. На Ниле, – ничтоже сумняшеся продолжает Аллен, отсмеявшись. – Точнее, это я на него напал. Учитель заявил, что хочет новые сапоги. Прям из во-он той твари и живо. Ну я и полез.  
– Псих! – восторженно комментирует Токуса. Правда непонятно, о ком он именно.  
– Крокодил попытался меня зажевать, к счастью, с этой руки начиная, – Аллен махает левой, – но, блин, его ж нельзя было Чистой Силой. Теперь-то я знаю, что надо топить! А мы у берега барахтались, пока учителю не надоело и он его не пристрелил.  
– А сапоги?  
– Сказал, что шкура испорчена, а я как всегда никчёмен, – фыркает Аллен.  
– Не ценит он вас, господин апостол, – тянет Токуса, задумчиво потирая подбородок. – Вот меня тоже. Никто не ценит. А ведь однажды...  
Мадарао первым шагает в открывшийся портал Ковчега.  
Это ничуть не напоминает бегство.  
Ни капельки.


End file.
